


We're Not Ready

by sitswithcats



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has finally let his guard down and Jon in after three months of a serious relationship, all goes down hill when Jon sits him down for a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> woah what?? posting another fic within four days?? what??? yeah in know lmao but this prompt has been in my inbox forever so I just wanted to get it done  
> posted without a beta because abbey wasn't replying to my texts and I got impatient

“Hey, Ryan can you come in here?” Jon calls, he’s sitting on the couch in Ryan’s living room.

Ryan skips his way into the room and sits himself on Jon’s lap comfortably, he rests his head on his shoulder, “Yeah, babe?” 

For the last three months Jon and Ryan have been in a serious relationship with their band, the young veins, as well as with each other. Ryan has finally let his guard down enough to be comfortable with Jon. He’s adopted a happy go lucky attitude, allowing himself to let go of the fear he’s always carried with him since they left Panic!. 

Jon takes a deep breath and pushes Ryan off his lap gently, letting him sit down next to him. 

Ryan frowns but lets him, he’s a little confused on why Jon would push him off, usually Jon jumps at the chance to be affectionate with Ryan since it took so long for Ryan to be comfortable with touching at all. 

“We need to talk Ryan.”

“About what Jonny? Did you have an idea for our next album? I thought we were going to take a long break between, we discussed this with the other members, remember? Nick said that we should take some time off rather than jump right in.”

“Yeah, we did say that and I have two things to say, one is about the band.”

“What about it?”

“Well it’s about the break.”

“Do you want to get off early? I don’t think that’s a good idea, I like the idea of a little time off, it seems good for us. We could do a lot of things that we never got to do before, or just relax a little.” Ryan scoots closer to Jon, resting his head on his shoulder happily.

Jon stiffens, “Actually quite the opposite, I was thinking we should extend it.”

Ryan looks up into his boyfriend's eyes, “For how long?”

“Well… a while, a long while…”

“Do you want the band to break up?”

“Not exactly, but it’s not really working out, Ryan.”

Ryan frowns, “Yes it is, we’re working out great, there isn’t anything wrong.”

“There’s a lot wrong, it doesn’t feel right.”

“Is this because Spencer and Brendon aren’t apart of-”

“No. It has nothing to do with them, I swear it doesn’t. I just don’t feel like we’re working out, we can talk it over with the others about taking this break, I think it’ll be the best for us. Not break us up but just for a little while, so we can think about everything else going on.”

“Like us?” Ryan asks.

“About that…”

“About what Jon?” Ryan asks nervously, he keeps his eyes locked with Jon’s.

“There’s another thing I need to talk to you about… and it’s about us.”

Ryan can already tell what’s coming, but he doesn’t want to believe it. He’s let his guard down so much to be comfortable around Jon only to have this happen to him.

“Jon.” He says quietly.

“I’m sorry, Ryan, this just isn’t working out.”

“But, but it is, we’ve been doing good, what did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, you didn’t do anything wrong, Ry.”

“I thought I was doing everything right, I let you in, I wasn’t rude or mean, or at least I tried not to be, I thought we were doing good, Jon.” Ryan’s voice cracks on his name.

“I’m sorry, Ryan. You didn’t do anything wrong. Sometimes relationships just don’t work out.”

Ryan wipes his eyes with his sleeve. Jon reaches over and grabs a tissue from the kleenex box and hands it to him. Ryan takes it and wipes his eyes, scooting away from Jon to the other end of the couch, looking at his lap.

“I really am sorry, I hoped this could have worked out but it didn’t. Neither of us are ready for anything serious like this.”

“I am. I’m ready for it Jonny.”

“You’re not, I know you say you are, and that you want to be, but you’re really not. It will come within time, maybe we can try again later on.”

“I’m ready for it now.” Ryan says, turning his head to look at Jon again. 

Jon just shakes his head, “I don’t think you are, but even if you are, I’m not. Not ready for us or this band. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to leave, we can still stay together and get ready together.”

“That won’t work, you know it won’t work, Ryan. I think I should go.”

“No no, please don’t go we can work this out, Jon.”

Jon shakes his head again and stands up. Ryan quickly stands with him and steps over, walking with him to the front door.

“Ryan please, just let me go.” Jon says, hand on the door knob.

“Jon please don’t leave me.” Ryan begs, trying his best to keep Jon with him.

“I’m not leaving you, we’re still friends, we can stay friends, but as a relationship, this just isn’t working, breaking up is the right thing for us right now, okay?”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“We’re still going to be friends.”

“It’s not the same, Jon.”

“I’m sorry, Ryan, I just can’t do this anymore.” 

“Can I.. Can I at least get a kiss before you leave?” Ryan asks quietly.

Jon sighs and steps close to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, pulling away before Ryan can keep him there longer by trying to deepen the kiss.

“I love you.” Ryan whispers.

“I’m sorry.” Jon says back, walking out the door before Ryan has the chance to keep talking. 

**Author's Note:**

> sad right? sorry lmao  
> send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics) ill try to get to them soon enough but no promises theyll be up super quicky


End file.
